


Dreams

by Shantae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantae/pseuds/Shantae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it all a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> my @ is roywolt yet this is my first roywolt fic
> 
> ALL I CAN WRITE LATELY IS SHORT GAY DRABBLES

“Lord Roy?”

Wolt stood outside of Roy’s tent, where he'd spent the day planning the army’s next move. He'd been stuck in there for quite a while, and Wolt wanted to get him out of there to go get some fresh air and some rest.

“Lord Roy! I'm coming in!”

After taking a deep breath and making a small prayer that Marcus wasn't inside, because if he was he'd certainly get an earful about barging in without being given permission to, he moved the tent flap aside and went inside.

What he found was nothing like Marcus ready to scold him for an hour. Roy was lying over his desk, arms folded and his head resting on top of them. A lone candle was lighting the scene, flickering in the wind that came from the movement of the tentflap. It was an adorable sight.

Wolt walked over to Roy, sighing. The boy had been overworking himself so much, trying to do everything right and end the war at his age. Elphin had offered to take over the lead whenever they had a battle, but Roy declined, wanting to make sure everything went right. It was a lot of stress for someone, let alone someone as young as him.

Wolt felt bad about waking up his friend, but he knew that the neckpain Roy’d get next morning would be worse than being woken up right now. He softly shook his shoulder, not wanting to scare him when waking him up. “Lord Roy, wake up.”

“Mmmmh… ...huh?”

Roy awoke from his slumber, lifting his head up a bit dazed. He looked around, confused, and then noticed Wolt standing next to him, hand still on his shoulder. “...Wolt?”

“Hey there sleepyhead.”

Roy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Oh no… what time is it?”

“Time for you to go to bed.” Wolt collected the sprawled out sheets of papers, including the ones that had fallen on the floor, and laid them on the desk in a tidy stack. “You can work on whatever you were working on tomorrow. Right now you need your rest.”

“But I-”

“No buts!” Wolt said firmly. “Let’s get you to your sleep tent.”

Roy sloggily stood up and grumbled something about ‘having to get it done before tomorrow’, ‘Marcus will kill me’ and ‘who needs sleep anyway’ but complied. On the way to Roy’s sleeptent, he unconsciously (or consciously? Wolt hoped the latter) clung to Wolt’s arm, leaning his head against his shoulder.

With a red headed lord clinging to his arm, Wolt opened the tent flap leading to Roy’s tent. “We're here, lord Roy,” Wolt said, “I wish you a good night's sleep.”

“Please stop calling me lord Roy,” Roy muttered, still clinging to Wolt’s arm, “you know I hate that.”

“I have to call you that if I want to be your personal bodyguard.”

“Even in my private quarters?”

“...I suppose not. Sorry, Roy.”

Roy smiled, his eyes closed. “It’s alright.”

They stood there for a moment, Wolt awkwardly standing in the middle of Roy’s room with an already half asleep Roy leaning on him. “Um, Roy-”

“Won't you stay the night with me?”

“H-Huh?!”

Roy still had his eyes closed. “Your presence is so comforting and you need your rest as well... If you don't want to, that's fine too… I just thought that-”

“Roy… but of course.” Roy opened his eyes and looked up at Wolt, to see one of his radiant smiles. “If me laying with you makes you sleep better at night, then of course.”

“Wolt…”

~*~

“Lord Roy, wake up.”

“Mmmmh… ...huh?”

Roy lifted up his head from his arms, confused. In front of him were numerous pieces of paper spread out, and a lone candle was lighting the scene. He looked to his side, where he felt a light tugging on his shoulder. “...Wolt?”

“Hey there sleepyhead.”

Roy shook his head, hoping to clear his mind up. “Was it all a dream?”

“What was, lord Roy?”

“Please don't call me lord Roy.” Roy said, standing up from the chair. “I know you're trying your best to be my bodyguard, but please… just call me Roy. Especially if it's just the two of us.”

“Ah… alright, Roy.” He smiled. “But right now-”

“-I need to go to bed. I know.” He took Wolt by the arm, and smiled at him. “And so do you. Let's go get a good night's rest. But first, I want to tell you about a dream I had.”

“Your dream?” Wolt asked, getting red in the face.

“I'll tell you when we're in my tent,” Roy said, dragging them out of the tent, “for now, I just have a question to ask you: Would you like to spend the night with me?”


End file.
